Serenata con mariachi
by July Hope
Summary: (One-shot) Cada país tiene sus fiestas y tradiciones, y Marinette se encuentra con una gala de Mariachi en YouTUBE, ¿Cómo sería recibir una serenata de la voz de quien le gusta con esa música tan apasionada? (Lukanette)


Soy Mexicana y estoy orgullosa de ello, y no pude evitar pensar en esto cenando con mi familia.

Hoy estamos de fiesta en mi país y se siente un buen ambiente, a diferencia del año pasado. No me consta que esté cambiando en algo la situación para mis compatriotas, pero definitivamente nos unen los pedos y nos unen las pedas.

Quería compartir este pedacito de mi corazón, El mariachi, en este día tan festivo para muchos de nosotros.

Dedicado con todo cariño a mis compatriotas y colegas, Marianne E y Skayue-Chan, así como a mi eterno colega y casi roomie, Andrés.

* * *

**Serenata con Mariachi**

* * *

Cada país tenía sus propias fiestas, ella lo sabía perfectamente, fiestas y tradiciones que llenaban de música y colores a cada persona que sintiera el orgullo de pertenecer a su país, a su patria. Marinette tenía claro aquello y con dieciocho años se había topado con un concierto transmitido en vivo en YouTUBE, música de Mariachi.

Conocía los fuegos artificiales de Norteamérica por el cuatro de Julio. El catorce de Julio habían celebrado en su hogar los desfiles del ejército y habían asistido a diversos eventos conmemorativos de la toma de la Bastilla, pero definitivamente los colores, la música, los bailes que estaba viendo en ese momento superaban cualquier cosa que hubiese visto antes en una fiesta patria.

Aquel quince de septiembre estaban transmitiendo en tantos canales nacionales e internacionales, que la joven francesa habría dado de una u otra forma con aquel concierto.

La música era apasionada, casi escandalosa, sumada a los colores de los vestidos que trazaban círculos en el aire cuando las bailarinas levantaban sus manos con vehemencia y sonreían mostrando los dientes, con listones de colores brillantes y los cabellos sostenidos en trenzas apretadas pero elegantes. Marinette estaba fascinada con la manera en que todos los instrumentos encajaban perfectamente entre ellos, la voz del cantante interpretando una canción de dolor y desamor, y en la esquina de la pantalla el título de la melodía seguida del nombre del intérprete. Cielo rojo, Luis Miguel.

—Qué bella música. —Murmuró Tikki sentándose en el hombro de Marinette. —Una vez tuve una portadora de México.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, le apodaban La mariquita. Era preciosa. —Admitió Tikki recordando los volados del vestido rojo con motas negras, llenas de encaje y adornos, su peinado clásico, su piel morena. —Fue de la época de la conquista.

—No puedo imaginar lo interesante que debió haber sido Ladybug en esa época.

—Sí. —Tikki sonrió melancólica y soltó una risa por lo bajo, pensando en el concierto que escuchaban ahora. —La música flamenca era su favorita, pero luego le daba culpa admitirlo porque ella era de raíces mexicanas y luchaba contra sus opresores con vehemencia. Siempre fue muy apasionada, aunque ahora comienzo a creer que cada portador que he tenido es igual de intenso. Incluso más intenso que el anterior.

Marinette sonrió volviendo su atención al concierto y recordando que tenía un par de compañeros de universidad que eran latinos, recordaba haberlos visto con las mejillas pintadas en verde, blanco y rojo esa mañana, comentando que verían la retransmición de "El grito" en cuanto llegaran a casa.

La joven parisina recordaba la pasión con la que sus compañeros le habían platicado la ilusión de ir a las plazas donde se celebraba aquello. Marinette no podía imaginar cuánta ilusión debía generar como para que la gente saliera de sus casas para darse cita en las plazas más importantes de sus ciudades, disfrutando de las celebraciones, música en vivo, bailables, festivales y presentaciones. Las calles llenándose de gente, de familias, de niños que dejaban atrás sus diferencias para unir las voces en un sólo grito de ¡Viva!

Definitivamente ella debía vivir eso alguna vez.

Marinette sonrió recostándose sobre sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que la música la envolviera.

Pasaron a la siguiente canción y a la siguiente, y después de tres piezas más, la música y los aplausos cesaron. Marinette levantó la vista, confundida. El video estaba en pausa, apenas se dirigía la chica a echarlo a andar de nuevo cuando escuchó el sonido de la guitarra acústica.

Miró la pantalla confundida, sin comprender por qué escuchaba aquello si no había puesto nada a reproducir. Se sumó un violín y una trompeta a los rasgueos, así como una segunda cuerda, y entonces sí que brincó en su asiento. La música venía de fuera de su casa. La chica reconoció la voz de quien cantaba y el corazón le dio un vuelco, ¿qué hacía Luka cantando una canción acompañado por mariachi?

La chica llegó a su balcón dando traspiés y se quedó helada al ver al muchacho sonreírle, con su outfit de siempre con una simple variación, llevaba puesto un sombrero negro de ala ancha lleno de bordados plateados, clásico de la vestimenta charra.

Esta vez  
Ya no soporto la terrible soledad  
Yo no te pongo condición  
Harás conmigo lo que quieras  
Bien o mal

La chica sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas ante aquello. Nunca nadie le había llevado serenata, escuchar aquella canción, antes desconocida para ella, le estaba reviviendo muchas emociones que creía ya había logrado enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Llévame  
De ser posible hasta la misma eternidad  
Donde perdure nuestro amor  
Porque tú  
Eres toda mi felicidad

La chica sonrió recargando ambos brazos en el barandal y sonriéndole a Luka mientras él se quitaba el sombrero y lo levantaba hacia ella, como si le dedicara ese último verso, sonriendo radiante.

Es cierto, la chica había renunciado a sus sentimientos por Adrien, pero también a los que habían surgido cuando Luka ingresó al conservatorio, ahora él debía enfocarse en sus estudios para poder convertirse en el músico con el que siempre soñó ser, Marinette lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. Verle ahí, cantando mariachi, eso era más de lo que ella podría haber pedido en su vida.

Llévame si quieres hasta el fondo  
Del dolor  
Hazlo como quieras por maldad o  
Por amor

Tres golpes secos hicieron a Marinette saltar en su sitio. La chica levantó el rostro, percatándose de que se había quedado dormida sobre el teclado de su computadora, donde se reproducía la canción que había sido protagonista de su sueño. Sonrió de medio lado golpeándose un poco las mejillas mientras Tikki se ocultaba en su bolso y le sonreía.

No podía evitarlo, estaba enamorada y quería decirle a Luka que sí cuanto antes, pero esperaría a su músico hasta que él no tuviese que preocuparse por sus materias.

—Marinette... —Murmuró Sabine asomándose a la habitación de su hija. —¿Te interrumpí? Te llamé desde la planta baja, pero no respondías.

—No, está bien. Me quedé dormida. —Admitió tallándose un ojo y sonriendo. —¿Pasó algo?

—Sí. —Dijo Sabine componiendo una sonrisa radiante y pícara. —Luka Couffaine está en la puerta y pregunta por ti. Quiere saber si tienes tiempo de salir esta tarde.

—¿Lu-Lu-Luka? —Tartamudeó la chica, pasmada ante aquello.

Sabine sonrió de medio lado cuando su hija tomó su bolso y su abrigo antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

—Hola, Ma-Ma-Marinette. —Murmuró el músico sonriendo de medio lado cuando la chica salió, lanzando el abrigo de regreso a la tienda. —No quiero ser inoportuno, pero...

—Tú nunca eres inoportuno. —Cortó la chica sonriendo ampliamente, consiguiendo que el muchacho se sonrojara. —¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías los eventos musicales del conservatorio esta semana.

—Sí, de hecho, voy a una gala de Mariachi justo ahora. —Dijo señalando sobre su hombro hacia su motocicleta. —El conservatorio decidió hacer algunos eventos culturales por las fechas, hay conciertos de música regional por todos lados y una amiga me consiguió dos boletos para la gala de esta tarde. Pensé en invitarte si no tenías planes. No quiero ser un problema.

—No lo eres. Te acompaño.

El recorrido fue silencioso, encontraron un buen lugar en la plaza, muy cerca del escenario.

A Marinette le sorprendió sobremanera darse cuenta de que Luka cantaba algunos de los coros de varias de las canciones que habían sonado esa noche, no sólo conocía la letra, también había llevado el ritmo golpeteando el suelo con el pie o chascando los dedos; ella se limitó a disfrutar del concierto al lado del muchacho, permitiendo que la música se le colara hasta el alma e inundara sus sentidos de una forma hipnotizante y (casi) intoxicante. Definitivamente se acababa de convertir en uno de sus géneros favoritos, la música y el vestuario. Había decidido que quería ir de intercambio un semestre, para poder vivir en carne propia aquellos eventos festivos. Ya había planeado un par de outfits que diseñaría para sí misma, sólo basándose en los uniformes que habían desfilado por el escenario esa noche, ya tenía el detalle de los colores y los bordados cuando inició la canción.

Marinette se quedó helada en su sitio.

Ella había conocido _"Entrega total" _de la voz de un cantante llamado Luis Miguel, pero no era muy distinto escucharlo en vivo, aquella era la canción con la que había soñado a Luka llevándole serenata, y el músico pareció notar que algo no andaba del todo bien, puesto que, sonriendo con socarronería, se agachó sobre el hombro de Marinette, y aunque ella esperó escuchar algún comentario inteligente o alguna broma a costa suya, lo que escuchó ahogó todos los demás sonidos, la música, los aplausos, la gente.

La voz de Luka sonó por encima de todo lo demás, como si fuera lo único que sonara en ese momento.

Pero esta vez  
Quiero entregarme a ti  
En una forma total  
No con un beso nada más  
Quiero ser tuyo  
Sea por bien o sea por mal

Los brazos de Luka se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo y ella, por inercia, recargo la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que el muchacho pegara su mejilla a la de ella mientras un puente musical les daba un espacio para asimilar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

—Sigo esperando una respuesta, Petit...

—Y sigues en el conservatorio. —Murmuró ella, sin aire.

—Sí, pero creo que me hace peor esperar una respuesta que saberla desde ahora. Igual paso las horas pensando en ti.

—Luka...

Llévame si quieres hasta el fondo  
Del dolor  
Hazlo como quieras por maldad o  
Por amor

Luka sonrió ante la forma en que Marinette suspiró, sonriendo y encarándolo para pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él seguía cantándole.

Pero esta vez  
Quiero entregarme a ti  
En una forma total  
No con un beso nada más  
Quiero ser tuyo  
Sea por bien o sea por mal

Marinette se paró en las puntas y plantó un beso tímido en la boca de Luka, quien la apresó por la cintura antes de abrazarla con más fuerza. Aquella era toda la respuesta que el músico necesitaba, pronto le daría la noticia a Marinette de que lo habían exentado y que estaba a punto de concluir con sus estudios en el conservatorio. De momento disfrutar de esa gala nocturna, y luego, la vida.


End file.
